


Puffin and Arrow.

by Puffin777



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Hermaphrodites, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Other, feral dragon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffin777/pseuds/Puffin777
Summary: A semi original work using the feel and setting of HTTYD but with my own characters. Semi-suitable for those who like Useless pairing since the characters are similar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This requires some back story:  
Arrow and Puffin are two OCs that I created for a forum on fanfiction;  
a. One of them is a hermaphrodite, armoured Night Fury (which we call a ‘Bombardier Fury’ in the forum) with nozzles similar to those found on a Harrier jump jet. There are some more points, but just keep in mind that he (preferred pronoun, be careful about this) is pretty similar to, but different from, the Night Fury.  
b. Arrow is his accompanying scrawny human who is a masterful bowman and permanently tinted green due to excessive use of camouflage. Admittedly, their relationship is similar to Hiccup and Toothless in some regards.  
c. I got bored, so I said I might put them into an explicit story and this happened.
> 
> I don’t think I’ll be doing any more chapters after this one, it depends on the reception.  
Male/Herm.  
End A/N

  


Arrow trekked back into the house where he stayed; a cosy, single-story building that accommodated both him and Puffin after he moved out of his parent’s house.

Puffin followed close behind, equally tired as Arrow from the rigorous training they had done together in the woods.

The village knew that they were good friends, but their suspicions could never get to the heart of their true relationship depth:

They were lovers.

Arrow had found himself cast aside by the females he had encountered in favour of the strong boys who weren’t a strange shade of green. After such a depressing rejection, Arrow was lost until Puffin, who Arrow had known since childhood as a good friend, both decided to fill the void in Arrow’s life and show Arrow his true colours.

It hadn’t been an easy journey, Arrow himself had almost disowned Puffin after he lifted up his tail to show Arrow his sexual parts, of which most were far bigger what a human would normally have.

But their relationship survived and prospered, especially with the understanding that Puffin would _not_ be putting his penis anywhere near Arrow’s anus. So, they kept seeing each other in more and more intimate ways…

Until this day.

Puffin thought that the only way to relieve the tension they had built up over the course of their day was… a friendly encounter, to put it mildly. Arrow was out of it at first, too sore to do anything, but Puffin gave him a massage, which he returned once the tension in his muscles was pushed out.

Arrow loved Puffin dearly; he could never have expected that his childhood friend would stay with him when all the others had left him. Of course, he wasn’t human, but sometimes, especially with the feeling of Puffin alternating between his soft paws and the blunt edges of his claws to give him the best massage, he thought he might have found a better friend in Puffin.

As another thought, while he was still massaging Puffin, Arrow considered how their relationship had progressed. He suspected, at first, that they would have a simple connection as dragon and rider. However, when Puffin had first shown him that he had a silken pussy and soft breasts, to accompany his prestigious balls, large cock and tight anus, and then declared his love for him in rune form, he knew that this was going to be far more special.

Up until the point, even with Puffin’s encouragement, they hadn’t participated in any sexual touch apart from kissing, which had taken a long time itself for Puffin to convince Arrow to do.

But Puffin was ready this time and, as soon as Arrow massaged every part, including the inside of his vectoring nozzles, Puffin pounced on him playfully. While in the grips of the Fury, Arrow was understandably a bit uncomfortable, but he comforted himself with the fact that Puffin would never hurt him; a fact backed up with Puffin’s non-malicious gaze.

Puffin waited for his reaction; it would determine how he went on from here. Seeing no lasting fear, Puffin turned around and sat his hindquarters in front of Arrow’s face, showing his anus and pussy while pressing his balls onto Arrow’s small chest. He accompanied the already-provocative action with a seductive purr, giving him no way to misinterpret the message.

“Fine, you got me, Puffin. I’m all yours.” Arrow sighed in defeat; Puffin had him under his control and, even though Puffin would never think to rape his mate, Arrow was willing to finally let him have the sex he’d desired for so long.

Puffin gave a trill in excitement and pressed his ass into his face; urging him to get moving in what seemed to be a lewder version of the lick he normally used to get Arrow out of bed.

Arrow obliged him, shifting himself backward along the ground so he could get up. Once he was out from under Puffin’s butt, he stood up, to a curious cock of the head from Puffin, wondering what he’d do next.

“Just saying, I’m not going to just stick my penis in your backside, in case that’s what you expected; too many other boys do it and I don’t want to use you like a toy.” Arrow stated, anger at the ignorance the other boys gave to the girls evident in his voice.

Puffin nodded, his earlier actions had been done on instinct, since he wasn’t sure what to expect from sex, but he was wise enough to understand what Puffin was saying and why he was saying it.

With Puffin’s agreement, Arrow came to Puffin’s breasts, of which he had 4 pairs, and commentated on what he was doing.

“So, normally I’d give you a rub in that part of the neck you like so much. But, since I’ve already given you a massage, I don’t think you’d mind if I skipped straight to the breasts?”

Puffin gave no disagreement, instead he nodded again and let Arrow steadily caress his hanging mammaries; getting a feel for their shape, their heft and their softness. Once he was done with his sexual observation, he moved on to being a bit more rough, referring to Puffin’s reaction to gauge how well he was doing.

Puffin’s ecstatic look told him all he needed to know, so he kept going until deciding to switch his ministrations towards Puffin’s pussy, still not comfortable enough to consider the anus, and got stuck in again.

Puffin was a bit let down when Arrow took his attention away from his breasts; he hungered for his mate’s touch. However, he once again felt content when Arrow’s hands rubbed along the labia and clitoris of his pussy. He wished he could tell Arrow more about what this meant to him, but for now this was as good as such an… interesting couple could get.

Even without clear communication, Arrow delighted in every single moan and shiver he got from Puffin, sometimes just experimenting, to see what worked best. Eventually he committed himself further and stuck his tongue deep inside Puffin’s vent.

Puffin initially clenched his ass around Arrow, in surprise at the sudden intrusion, but then he was laid low by the ensuing pleasure.

Arrow was surprised by the sudden contraction, but he stayed determined and kept at Puffin’s vagina, licking out the inside for all he was worth while continuing his ongoing attack with his hands on the outside.

Finally, Puffin climaxed, from both his pussy and cock, in the throes of pleasure that he had never experienced before. Exhausted, he was ready just to curl up and rest, but he halted when he saw Arrow about to leave; he realised it had been one way.

Concerned, he chased up Arrow and blocked him from going back to his bed, nuzzling his crotch through the clothing as an attempt to show him what he wanted.

Initially surprised at Puffin’s ability to emphasize, a sign of the intelligence that continued to amaze him, Arrow let Puffin reciprocate; pulling down his pants and taking off his shirt so that Puffin could have full access to his body, an action that he really wasn’t scared of doing in the presence of Puffin; after knowing him for so long.

Puffin waited patiently, until Arrow’s genitals became fully exposed, whereupon he leaped on with vigour and set to work licking Arrow’s shaft and balls as though it was some tasty ice.

Arrow wasn’t expecting such passion from Puffin, groaning in confused pleasure and closing his eyes as his male parts announced they liked the treatment a lot and overwhelmed his mind.

Puffin liked how he responded and kept up his oral, closing his eyes so he could fully concentrate on keeping Arrow happy and satisfied.

However, as Arrow felt his penis grow from slightly aroused to half hard, Puffin stopped, making Arrow open his eyes again, to witness Puffin turning away. Confused why Puffin would stop the session so readily, Arrow temporarily averted his eyes to concentrate on getting up, only to get stopped as he felt a weight on his crotch.

Turning forwards again, Arrow saw Puffin squatting on his legs, preventing him from getting up while presenting his pussy in a way which could only mean one thing.

“Puffin, do you really want to do this now? Right now?” Arrow said, pretty certain of his answer, yet he expected there was a limit to the number of sexual acts one could do in a single night; evidently Puffin disagreed with that notion as she nodded and pressed his hindquarters into him as his default way of getting Arrow to pay attention.

“Fine then, you can get your sex, Fury.”

Puffin gave a trill of excitement, before getting ready for the session ahead; raising his hips to Arrow’s hip level and bracing his front on the ground.

_‘We were made for each other, even if we are dragon and human; he understands me, he honestly loves me and he isn’t even scared of having sex with me! what more could I ask for?’ _Puffin thought, listening as Arrow got up and positioned himself behind him.

Soon the first thrusts came; gingerly at first as he explored yet another area he wasn’t familiar with, but getting stronger as he got an affirmation of absolute bliss from Puffin; whose front lay on the floor, content with just sitting there and letting the pleasure come to him, at least until he suddenly started manually clenching his pussy around Arrow’s dick.

His efforts were awarded as Arrow tensed at the surprising pleasure; proving to be pleasure for both of them as Puffin delighted in the effects he had on Arrow as well.

During one of the stronger pushes from Arrow, as he sought what gave Puffin pleasure as before, he went through Puffin’s hymen; the sensation of the layer coming free with some pain; making Puffin momentarily pause in pain; with Arrow do the same as he worried for his friend’s health, before Puffin got through and bounced off his shaft again, urging him to start again to give him pleasure to ease the pain.

Their efforts to please each other, throughout their sex, went back and forth; with Arrow using his free hands to stimulate anything in his reach, helping Puffin get closer to orgasm, while Puffin made sure, even with most of his body locked down in his position, to rock his body and clench to give Arrow as much pleasure he could at the same time.

As a side effect of the pleasure they gave each other, they started regarding each other as ‘mate’; it seemed to be only fair after the amount of mutual joy they were getting.

Not soon after, Arrow warned Puffin about a weird sensation he was getting in his shaft and Puffin could only nod in acceptance as he felt the same kinds of sensations coming from his pussy.

Finally, they came together; Arrow lying over Puffin’s toned behind as the pleasure flowed from him after he hilted himself into Puffin. He also felt a flow of juices and even more contractions as Puffin climaxed, urging every last drop of his semen to enter Puffin’s vagina.

Exhausted, Puffin rolled onto his side, off his back feet and Arrow would’ve fallen onto the hard-wooden floor if Puffin hadn’t reached out and caught him.

Sighing in ecstasy, Arrow lay limply in Puffin’s arms as Puffin pulled him close to his chest; giving him a warm place to sleep, sheltered in between his arms, chest and, admittedly, still dripping and throbbing penis.

_‘I love him; I can’t believe that he, a small boy I met as a young child, turned into my most precious mate. By the great powers of this world, I won’t let anyone harm him.”_ Puffin thought, cuddling Arrow like a prized teddy bear as he delighted in having his favourite friend nestled in his arms.

  



	2. Grass, Arrow and Puffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert start:  
New member added; Grass!  
Species: Bombardier  
Sex: Female.  
Appearance: Similar to Puffin, but she has no wings, instead two large vectoring nozzles take their place, instead of 4 nozzles (bombardier fury) she has 6. Her camouflage is grass-green on top and sky-blue on the bottom.  
Spoiler alert end.  
(this chapter is incomplete)

Arrow and Puffin had just finished their latest trip; a short journey north-west where they found, and brought peace to, an island in the grips of a small civil war. They were within sight of the island now, and Arrow couldn’t help but give Puffin an emphatic hug, thankful that his mate had brought him back safely. Puffin also gave his gratitude back, happy for the embrace.

However, once they arrived at their normal landing spot, which would normally be occupied by at least one villager, they saw no one. Wondering what was wrong, a growl in the distance caught their attention, so Puffin aborted the landing in favour of finding out where that noise was coming from.

What they found was intriguing; A throng of villagers around what appeared to be a wingless Fury, at first glance. When they came closer, they realised it was the father species of Puffin; the bombardier. This one in particular was obviously confused at the attention, not being able to be understood by the humans around her, including Arrow. For his benefit, Puffin wrote down a simplified version of what she was saying.

_“She’s asking for someone to take care of her, apparently she’s been abandoned.”_ Puffin wrote.

Arrow was quite surprised, but realised he and Puffin were the only ones that could really help; the other villagers would, admittedly, make her a pet or something just as demeaning, no matter how long they were at peace with dragons. So, he stepped forward, followed very closely by Puffin.

“Hello, Bombardier, would you mind if we took care of you?” Arrow said, declining to talk on the abandonment; it didn’t matter to him and it would only make the Bombardier’s feelings worse.

The Bombardier looked at them in curiosity, then decided to follow them, feeling like they were the only ones that really understood her as the other villagers just watched, bewildered as ‘the arrow boy’ talked to the dragon.

Wary of the ongoing attention, Arrow made quick progress towards his house, letting the dragons inside, before heading off to hunt some meat for the new member of their household.

As Arrow went off, and Puffin blocked her from following, gesturing for her to come further into the house, Warburn (her given name) took some notice of the Bombardier Fury, especially the nozzles on the sides of his body, which she knew she had as well.

**“Hello.”** She started, carefully, to which Puffin gave an appropriate reply and she took the opportunity to go forward. **“So, who are you? Why did you offer to look after me?”** Warburn went on, curious.

**“Well, I’m Puffin, and the human you saw is my mate, Arrow.”** He started, getting an even more intense curiosity from Warburn at the mention of ‘mates’. **“And as for why we would look after you, we saw you in the square, and thought you needed help; we don’t mind helping you, however you need, and you can go anytime you like.” **Puffin explained, slowly and sympathetically.

**“You two are mates? How? Are you a female like me then?”** She asked, eyes wide in wonderment.

Puffin was not expecting the conversation to get this far so quickly, but he was patient.

**“Well, not exactly. Basically… well it’s easier just to show you.”** Puffin said, before turning side on to her and cocking his rear leg, releasing his male genitalia out of their sheath so she could see. He let her watch for a short moment, before he put that leg down and composed himself from the slight surge of hormones from showing himself off in such a way.

**“So yeah, I’m both.” **Puffin said, embarrassed. To his relief, Warburn did not start laughing, instead she just calmly nodded in reply. Recovering, Puffin asked for information in exchange. **“Since I’ve told you about me and my mate, what about you? You don’t have to say anything, but it does help us.”** Puffin asked.

Warburn was about to freely admit her name, but then stopped herself, wary of what it could mean for them. Instead, she looked around for inspiration and eventually settled on the wet, dewy grass that had gotten stuck to her foot.

**“I’m… Grass.”** She said, fully expecting Puffin to be suspicious, but he accepted it without comment. “**Are you not going to comment?”** She asked, forgetting about acting inconspicuous for a moment.

Puffin shrugged. **“I’m named after a sea bird with _black and white_ plumage, an orange beak and feet.”** Puffin replied, trying to convey how ridiculous it was.

Warburn, now known as Grass, nodded simply; conveying her understanding. **“So, what’s _Arrow_ doing now?”** She enquired, unsure as to why Arrow wandered off by himself.

**“He’s off to get us some food, He’ll be back soon, if that’s causing you worry.”**

**“And what should I do until he gets back?”** Grass said, expecting to be given precise instructions on where she should be and when.

**“You can do anything you like; as I’ve said before, you’re not a prisoner here, you’re free to do anything you want and even leave anytime you want. Anyway, you do whatever you want, I’ll be getting ready to mate with Arrow again; since we’ve just returned from a long journey.”** Arrow explained, then he turned away to walk into the bedroom, only pausing when he felt something brush his tail. He turned back, to see Grass following him yet again.

**“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you’d want to follow me. To be explicit, I’m going to have sex with Arrow, and I don’t want to cause you any grief.”** Puffin warned, not quite sure if the Bombardier understood what was going on.

**“Don’t worry about me, I want to join you. Are… are you fine with me joining in?” **Grass said, surprisingly direct.

Puffin was, again, surprised; she had a very strange attitude, but he’d never held any beliefs that _he_ was the sole owner of Arrow; in fact Puffin was more the property of Arrow, though Arrow fiercely denied those claims by Puffin.

**“Absolutely, I have no problem about it, and I doubt that Arrow would have one, though I would also ask him, in case he doesn’t feel like it.”** Puffin advises.

**“And if he agrees?”**

**“You can have your sex, you perverted Bombardier.”** Puffin replied, with humour.

Happy, Grass turned to Puffin and gave him an affectionate rub, to his amusement.

**“Don’t worry about that Grass; it’s just some teasing.” **He says, to prevent her getting the wrong idea from his previous jest.


	3. Chapter 3

**“Is there any reason I can’t live up to it?”** Grass asks, smiling with naughty intentions.

Puffin laughs heartily. **“Absolutely not. If you really want to; then, by all means, join in.” **Puffin reiterated positively.

(After all, he wasn’t the most reserved dragon when it came to sex; the thought of having another dragon present, and even joining in, excited him quite a lot)

**“I guess I shall then.”** Grass replied quite simply, smiling. **“But what about the human? Doesn’t he need to agree as well?”** Grass said curiously, questioning; not aware of the laws of consent but rather just going with her gut feeling that people don’t have sex if they don’t like it.

Puffin nods. **“Yes, he does. And, if he really doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to. However, I highly doubt he’d resist such a ravishing dragoness.” **Puffin compliments, smiling.

Grass blushes at the compliment, before figuring out his game. **“Just softening me up with flattery?”** She asks, teasingly and with suspiciously-narrowed eyes.

Puffin replies with a stiff shake of the head. **“No, no, no. I do think you’re incredibly beautiful. There’s nothing wrong with stating the truth, right?”** He asks back, still smiling.

Grass shrugs. **“Nope, nothing wrong with that at all. And should we sta-” **She began, only to be interrupted by a door opening.

“Hello you two, I’ve got the food.” He says, dumping them onto a table. After that casual entrance, he continues to walk towards them, intent on joining their little gathering.

**“-rt”** Grass finishes, looking at him with renewed interest, having lost the questioning tone of voice from the distraction.

To Arrow, without the context of the whole word, it seemed to just be a random, strange growl.

“What are you guys talking about?” He asks; he knew he wouldn’t get a verbal answer, but Puffin would probably be decent enough to show him.

And show him he did; raising his tail slowly and pointing it towards her backside and then to his own; the intention was obvious and Arrow sighed in dramatic disappointment.

“I leave for one moment and you’re already talking about sex.” He said, in a fake telling-off voice.

Puffin chuckles from the way he says it, before nodding energetically and pulling up his chest a bit to give him a full sightline to his sheath and balls. Arrow can only sigh again before Puffin beckons him over.

“You want to do it now? What about this dragoness here? Does she want to as well?” He says.

Puffin nods on her behalf, but Arrow doesn’t take it.

“Do you want to… have sex?” Arrow said, embarrassed, trying to remove any possibility that she would get the wrong impression of what they were going to do.

She nodded back, although slightly embarrassed, and this was when Arrow could give a sigh of relief. “Thank Thor, I was worried about that.” He explained, stating the obvious.

Then, with that out of the way, he comes around to their back ends. Grass turns slightly so that she can still see him behind her rear and keep an eye on him. Meanwhile, Arrow says “Do you want me to try oral first?”

Grass tilts her head in confusion. **“Ore, wall? What’s that?”** She questions.

Puffin shakes his head to dismiss that interpretation. **“Oral, it’s when he uses his tongue to pleasure you.”** Puffin explains.

**“Tongue? But I thought it happened with the penis?”** Grass asks.

Puffin nods. **“Yes, that’s how sex happens, but give this a try, I think you’ll like it; nod to him now and if you don’t like it just shake your head. He won’t give you anything you don’t want happening to you.”** Puffin soothes.

Grass spent a bit longer thinking, while Arrow kept waiting, before turning and giving a nod to Arrow.

Seeing this, Arrow took the opportunity to continue. Grass instinctively clenched in anticipation of a possibly-unpleasant experience. Arrow came across the tightened buttocks and carefully tried to introduce her to the concept of sex.

He started off with the labia; flush with flesh blood it glowed pink as he brushed it with careful fingers. Grass’s body shuddered as the feelings came through…

And it felt GOOD.

Slowly, through the course of a simple session of foreplay, Grass’s body became less stiff as she accepted the stimulation coursing through her nerves; alighting her body with pleasurable thoughts and sensations.

Arrow shifted from just teasing the edges of the labia, to pressing more forcefully, letting the sensations climb for her as she reacted to such by arching her back and letting her tail rise into the air; fully baring herself with the knowledge that this was a caring mate.

Arrow was happy to see this progression, so he continues his escalation, although this act is interrupted by Grass.

**“I… know… you can give… more than that.”** She says, alerted by the brief touches of her inner folds by his fingers; he was barely moving at the moment; just trying to arouse, but not to excite per say.

Arrow couldn’t understand that, just hearing a bunch of dragon speech, so he gave it a bit of thought before continuing; his hands getting slightly damp from her liquids.

Grass huffed, still feeling the teasing excite her body to squirming, but not feeling the satisfying she now sought. Because of this, she pushed her crotch down to meet Arrow’s own, giving him an instant confirmation of what she wanted him to do.

Arrow was knocked over, surprised by the sudden movement. Puffin’s eyes grew wide and he leapt to try and save him from injury, but he was beaten by her tail snaking down and catching him before he went too far.

Awed by the simple efficiency of her actions, Puffin just watches as Grass pulls him back to upright. This time, Arrow acknowledges what’s going on, and puts his hands on her hips to hold him in place as Puffin, wraith-like made sure he didn’t have the problem of clothes anymore.

Arrow shuddered at the unfamiliar sensation of losing his clothes. Still, with another, gentler, shove, Grass was able to dislodge him from his stupor.

Bracing himself, Arrow licks his finger to add lubrication to her cunt, only to find, to his enjoyment, she was already wet from the teasing he’d given.

So, instead of adding a little bit more lubrication to the copious amounts that lay inside Grass’s folds already, Arrow shifted his devout attention, focused on easing in the head of his shaft; an action that got both him and her excited for what lay ahead; starting to moan as they felt their passions explode from within.

Aroused, but not irrational, Arrow resisted the urge to just stick his dick inside as far as possible; that would only serve him and him alone. Instead he kept going slowly, careful as always and watching her carefully to judge her reactions.

Grass couldn’t see his real intentions, absorbed in an artificial and yet so natural world of pleasure, but she soon heard them. “Grass, are you… enjoying this?” Arrow asked, wanting to know for sure.

Grass looks back to him, eyes lidded as her mind was kept busy by the strong euphoria from her loins. She kept him hanging for a bit, contemplating through the custard of her emotions, and eventually gave him an enthusiastic nod.

Arrow released a sigh of relief, although such a gesture was in vain as he sharply inhaled soon afterwards; equally distracted by the bliss.

Puffin watches, wondering if he should join in, but eventually resolves that quite resolutely; deciding that he didn’t want to just watch as this went down.

Excitement gathering, he strides towards them; introducing himself to Grass with a lick to her lips. Shocked at the contrasting sensations, she shakes herself out of her stupor and stares at Puffin with abrupt confusion.

Puffin huffs in humour, before engaging her in a full-on kiss; surprising her yet again until she went along with it, returning the kiss in kind and more; giving them an almost contest-like form of romance while Arrow kept up his slow work on her back end; measuring his success by how much Grass showed herself off to him.

Speaking of showing off, Grass evidently wasn’t too engaged with Puffin to forget about Arrow, not that Arrow minded of course, so she brought her tail round and gave him reaffirming pushes to the back; convincing him to go faster.

Puffin leans into it; first he kissed her deeply. Then he brushed past in a nuzzle, finishing it off with a soft wink to Arrow to show his support before he recoiled and went back into her lips.

Arrow went deeper, slowly and carefully but gradually going faster; losing his caution for her benefit.

Grass pauses her kiss for a moment, to turn and talk to Arrow. **“Human, that feels wonderful.” **She says, sighing in contentment.

Puffin frowns slightly. **“You know he can’t understand you, right?” **He asks, pausing from the eager oral play.

Grass gives another sigh, although this time in disappointment. **“I know, it feels so good, yet I can’t tell him anything.”** She says, slightly sad although her hitched breaths gave indication that she was still feeling incredible from Arrow’s thrusting spreading her nether regions.

Puffin strokes her cheek gently, sympathising with her regrets. **“I agree, let’s just enjoy this moment.”** He reassures.

Grass nods eagerly, enthused by the reminder. **“Yeah, it’s definitely enjoyable.”** She confirms, happier.

“I… get the feeling… that you… are talking about our language problems.” Arrow says, huffing from the physical and emotional exertions. This gives him the attention of Puffin and Grass both, interested in what he had to say.

He didn’t have anything to say, instead just pointing to a book resting beside his bed. Puffin and Grass both gave it mind, but only Puffin’s eyes lit up.

**“What’s that book about?”** Grass said, distracted from her bliss by the mystery.

**“Dragon language.”** Puffin said, excited.

**“He wants to know how we speak? But, as far as I know, he only wants to have sex with us, horny human?”** Grass questions.

Puffin snorts, entertained by the suggestion. **“Perhaps, horny dragoness.”** He states, giving a cheeky flick to her cheek before going back to snogging her.

Grass’s cheeks reddened greatly before the euphoria became known again and she started huffing and moaning in response.

“Well, I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I can see you’re redefining snoggletog.” Arrow said, entertaining himself with this teasing while still humping into Grass’s ass.

Puffin laughed, Grass scowled at the horrific pun and then followed that up with another push from her tail, in a ‘less talking, more fucking’ suggesting way.

Arrow followed her wishes, concentrating on sliding his shaft into and out of her ever-wetter folds; enjoying how nice her slick flesh felt, caressing his hard shaft inside of her and injecting it with that erotic heat.

On Grass’ end, she could feel her consciousness slip quite rapidly; replaced by the intangible effects of lust and arousal flowing through her; splitting her rainbows of sensation between the passionate kissing at her front, as well as the fulfilling presence of Arrow’s human cock inside her cunt.

Puffin still does his mouth-to-mouth strategy, but Grass feels it’s time to move on. **“Perhaps I could have a look at that beast that you showed me earlier.”** Grass said in her alluring way.

Puffin’s cheeks flowed tomato-red because of how she said that, but acknowledged her request by climbing onto her front; letting her adjust to his weight while his cock swung heavily outside of his sheath.

Curious about the taste, Grass gives it careful licks before lighting up and putting all her effort in; surrounding the shaft in her mouth.

Again, it gave them both joy; Puffin feeling ecstatic about his shaft being cared to in such a way while Grass had the interesting taste and the arousal from her vent to keep her going.

Getting to this point though, especially with Arrow’s cock in such a special position, another concern had to be addressed.

“Uh… do you know about pregnancy?” He asks, embarrassed that he didn’t think about that before.

Grass turns, and gives a quick nod before returning her tongue to Puffin’s shaft. Arrow was surprised that she knew what she was talking about, but decided now wasn’t the time to ask why. She hadn’t made him stop, and she kept giving him encouragement, so he thought he was in the clear.

The confirmation is good itself, especially with his cock nestled within her vagina, but Arrow can’t break out of his careful side; taking care of Grass means that she’s enjoying herself to the fullest extent, but he isn’t really enjoying himself.

Fortunately, Puffin is able to spot that quite quickly, being astride Grass’s back. He passes on the knowledge to Grass. **“Arrow’s too engaged; I can’t see the pleasure from the concentration.”** He stated.

Grass took a long time to take his words to heart but, when she did, she grew concerned for him. **“We can’t have that, I’m feeling excellent.”** She declared.

Puffin nods, dismounting from her front and moving to her back end; followed by Grass’s eyes as she watched with distracted curiosity.

It was the sudden proximity of Puffin that finally alerted Arrow that something had changed, having been too engaged with Grass to notice beforehand.

His concern changed form once he realised that Puffin was going behind him. “Uh, Puffin, what are you doing?” He asked.

Puffin just gave a dismissive snort; not out of hatred for Arrow, but rather acceptance that this was what he would have to do.

He finished the little circling motion, mounting Grass’s rear above Arrow; placing Arrow’s body below his, but his cock below Arrow’s.

Arrow froze, stopped instinctively by the realisation he was trapped. Puffin neglected that for the moment, although it pained him; shifting Arrow up so he was going into Grass’s ass instead of her vagina.

Once that was done, he took up the task of fucking her vent, moving with as much care as Arrow initially, but quickly adjusted up to a faster pace, which brought Grass as much pleasure as it did concern; it felt good, but why was he doing this kind of thing?

Her silent question was answered as Puffin caught Arrow’s ass on his hips, pushing him with the power of his hindquarters; forcing Arrow to adjust to Puffin’s thrusts.

Again, Arrow feels somewhat intimidated by what Puffin is doing to him, so Puffin puts his head next to his, nuzzling him carefully, reassuring him there wasn’t anything wrong.

Arrow relented, relieved, and joined in with Puffin; giving Grass a double-penetration to the rear which, although surprising to have a bigger cock in her vagina, plus one up in her unused ass, eventually settled into an even grander scale of satisfaction.

To push up his involvements even higher, Puffin begins to follow his instincts; releasing and spreading his wings to increase his shown size while Grass followed; her wings following his in almost-supernatural sequencing.

Arrow could almost feel the presence of Puffin and Grass increase with these actions; impressive since he was already stuck between them.

After getting that done, Puffin raises his head and releases a loud, deep roar into the air, again followed by Grass; shaking them all to their very bones.

The combination brought Arrow to a different mindset; embracing the primal aspects of their loving, feeling power radiate from deep within and filling him with energy to continue humping Grass’s anus.

Puffin felt Arrow’s excitement increase, so he increased his own effort as well; really ramming both of their rods into Grass, although still with deliberate pacing; giving Grass exactly the pace and strength she could take, without pushing past her limits.

Grass herself was a dragoness and not just an object to be fucked, and Puffin and Arrow both respected that; making her feel just as good as themselves with their shafts taking to her ass and vent; stretching both, yet never to an unpleasant degree while sliding in her aroused juices or saliva; in the case of Arrow.

Such was the mutual sharing of pleasure that they both started to reach their orgasms at the same time; shown by a gradual slackening of the dragon’s jaws in preparation for their final roar while Arrow breathed even heavier.

Their climax approached them as a wave of pleasure, gaining height and momentum as it approached their shores.

Finally, it crashed over them; their sensitivity stimulated to such a pleasurable degree that there was no choice for them except to cum, which they did in synchrony.

Grass’s rear trembled, Arrow’s cock twitched, and Puffin’s cock throbbed before Puffin and Arrow both released their loads; Arrow spurting a bit of his jizz into her tight ass while Puffin gushed a thick stream of his orgasm into her cunt before pulling out early; to prevent too much going into her backside.

Grass felt the warm liquids move in her with delight, enjoying the warmth and feeling of it in her post-orgasmic haze.

Once that was done, Arrow was left slumped over her back with Puffin doing the same, although careful not to rest his full body weight onto his human friend. Grass took a while to just rest and reflect on what had just happened, grinning.

Eventually Puffin gathers his strength, deciding that perhaps it was time for bed now. He leaned and fell onto Arrow’s bed, with Arrow getting pulled along with him with a yelp. To make it a bit awkward, Puffin spins Arrow carefully so his head is right next to his cock.

“What’s this about.” Arrow says, beet red.

Puffin smirks, pointing to his nuts and then to Arrow’s cushions. Arrow gets the hint and sighs. “The things I do for you…” He says.

Puffin snorts with humour, picking his upper body up to deliver a romantic kiss before resting his head on his nuts. “This could not get worse.” Arrow says, although playfully.

Grass sniggers. **“He’s completely forgotten about me, hasn’t he?”** She says. Puffin smiles. **“Yeah, now how about you join us?”** He asks back.

She eagerly agrees, lying across him until she’s poised above him, before gently letting herself down, as well as something else;

“Is that… No way, she has b-“ He begins, interrupted when said breasts mute him; yet allowing the slight cleavage for breathing. Grass sniggered again, feeling him heat up underneath her in extreme embarrassment.

**“I love him, I don’t think I’ll ever meet a human so willing and so adept at pleasing a dragoness.”** She commented. **“So why are we squishing him?”** She follows.

Puffins smiles. **“I love him too, and it’s because he secretly doesn’t mind.”** He informs.

Grass laughs at this, before all 3 settle in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was one of the stories I did on a long journey, so things like tiredness and a lack of social contact may have affected it. Anyways, if you see something, just ask and I’ll decide if it needs to be changed.


End file.
